


Asanika

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: During the time you had spent with the people here you had learned a little bit of their language. Asanika was a pet name, the meaning ‘beloved’ and ‘the one who cares for me’.





	1. Chapter 1

The flowers that the children had gathered from the fields were beautiful.  
Their colours reminded you of a lazy summer’s day filled with laughter and food. Sitting on the beach, the sand between your toes and your cheeks burned from the sun. The realization that you would probably never experience a day as wonderful as that on your home planet physically hurt while the children helped put their flower crown on your head.  
You kept smiling, though. There was no way that you were going to show these precious children how scared you were. They adored you, they had shown you nothing but kindness during your time here.  
“Asanika?” the little girl in front of you asked. During the time you had spent with the people here you had learned a little bit of their language. Asanika was a pet name, the meaning ‘beloved’ and ‘the one who cares for me’.  
“Yes, dear?” you answered.  
“What’s going to happen today?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You have sad eyes, asanika. My mealla has them sometimes when she thinks of pealla. She tries to keep it a secret from me, but I always know.”  
You softly cupped her cheek. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m just thinking about my friend.”  
Her eyes went wide. “The man who won’t wake up?”  
“Yes,” you chuckled, “the man who won’t wake up. You really are bright. I’m sad that he’s so sick. I want to talk to him. Do you sometimes want to talk to somebody and then that person isn’t there?”  
She nodded. “My pealla. He’s sleeping forever, my mealla says. Is your friend too?”  
“We don’t know yet,” you said. “But I hope he’ll wake up.”  
“I hope so too, asanika,” she said.  
She pressed a sticky kiss on your cheek and then ran off with her friends, back into the fields. You could hear their giggling, their excitement to be free. Their tiny feet trampling the earth, endless possibilities in front of them.  
“Mrs. Smith? It’s time to go!”  
You turned around in the chair you were sitting in. You sighed loudly and then stood up, lifting your skirts a bit to avoid stumbling over the uneven ground.  
Lita, the woman you had been staying with, was standing there. She was dressed in her best clothing, which was understandable. For women like her, whose only accomplishments in life were having as many boys as possible and staying silent while their husbands beat the crap out of them a luxurious visit to the chief of the tribe in his house was like being invited to meet the king.  
“You look stunning, Mrs. Smith,” Lita spoke with her thick accent. “Are you sure you won’t reconsider? Remember... if you do it again there will be consequences and... I’m sure your husband wouldn’t mind.”  
“I’m sure he would,” you snapped, “I’m not marrying your chief, Lita. I’m not telling him he’s handsome and brave and that I’m lucky that he would reconsider me as his second wife.”  
Your voice was strong. You weren’t trembling and you were thankful for that. You stood by your decision even if you were terrified. And you were. You had seen a man being beheaded a week ago. You had no idea if they did that to women here, but what you were sure of was that the chief wouldn’t be pleased if you rejected him again.  
You just had to face him. You had to be brave. Strong. Like the Doctor would want you to be.  
Lita linked her arm with yours and together the two of you walked through the small village to the house of the Chief. With every you tried to even your breathing. You briefly glanced at the medical house where you knew the Doctor was, still unconscious. You prayed for a miracle. Save me. Help me out of here.  
The door was already open, the chief sitting on his chair behind a table filled with the most delicious food. You clung to Lita who bowed and you quickly did the same.  
“Miss Smith,” the chief said, grinning, “it’s a pleasure to see your beautiful face on this day.”  
“Mrs. Smith,” you corrected him, taking place on the chair in front of him. Lita sat down next to you, staring at the table linen. Jeez, woman, you wanted to yell, do something! Don’t be such a doormat!  
You were known as Mrs. Y/N Smith to the people. You had started using it as soon as you realized the chief was interested in you, hoping that the idea that you were married to John Smith (The Doctor) would keep him away. You had even mentioned your sweet John in almost every conversation with the chief.  
“I’ve made my slaves prepare a delicious meal for us,” the chief said.  
“It looks good,” you said. “Lita, you told me you loved fruit last night. Here, try some.”  
You handed Lita some of the grapes, who timidly put one in her mouth.  
“We’ve never had a human stay with us,” the chief said, “we heard some stories of your kind. Not of how prudish you are. I wish you trusted me enough to let me dine alone with you. There’s no need for a chaperone, asanika.”  
The use of asanika by the little girl had made you happy. Him using that word made you nauseous.  
“Oh, you should have seen me when I was... courting... my John. He said the same thing, but I always insisted on having a chaperone. I just don’t think it’s... decent.. for a man and a woman to be alone together,” you chatted, taking a sip from a yellow smoothie in front of you.  
“I assure you, I have nothing but good intentions,” he said. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. Instead you handed Lita more grapes, who was still hiding her face behind her brown locks.  
The chief studied you intently and then stood up, walking over to you. “Y/N.”  
“Yes?”  
“I have something to ask of you. It will be the last time I ask you and I hope you have had enough time to think about it. Whenever I see you I can’t breathe because of how gorgeous you are. I admire you and I want you to be my second wife. You would be cared for, as my second wife you would be envied by every other woman except for my first wife, of course.”  
Lita confirmed that, nodding enthusiastically.  
He took your hands in his, smiling at you. “So, asanika?”  
“I have said it before and I will say it again,” you told him, “I’m a married woman and I’m faithful to my husband. I have no interest in become some second-rank wife to give you more babies and sleep with you.”  
He stopped smiling. “That’s your answer?”  
Lita stopped breathing next to you.  
“Yes,” you said, staring at him. Be brave, you thought. Be brave, Y/N.  
He let go of your hands. “You are a disgrace. Every woman in this village would jump at the chance to be married to me and you talk like you’re better than me! You, a low woman! You have no right to speak at all!”  
That was it for you. For a month or so you had listened to the misogynist bullshit while you had waited for the Doctor to finally recover from his injury. You had worn these annoying gowns and had feigned interest whenever a man came to talk to you about his hunting skills. You had endured the chief’s constant flirting and the angry looks from the other women. Now... it was enough.  
You slapped him, standing up. “Don’t you ever talk to me again like that, you piece of shit!”

Your hands were tied behind your back, the flower crown ripped of your head. They were gathering the wood for the stake. You hoped they wouldn’t make the children watch.  
Lita was standing there, between the other woman who had their veils on. You couldn’t see their mouths but you just knew at least half of them were grinning contently. They couldn’t wait for the alien who had ‘seduced’ their chief to finally be killed.  
You were going to die. Somehow you felt strangely calm. It was all going to be over. So what did you have to lose?  
“I hate all of you!” you screamed. “You men are horrible creatures who get off by beating their wives and you women are just as bad! You only care about marrying your daughters off when... see where getting married off by your own mothers got you!? Are you all blind or something?”  
Some people started laughing. The rambling of a panicking woman, they probably thought. Then it became silent.  
The chief stepped forward, carrying the torch that would light up the wood under your feet. Burning you alive. “This is what your foolish behaviour got you, woman.”  
“Fuck you, dude!” you screamed, kicking and pulling.  
He smirked, walking over to you. The flames were a beautiful orange and almost touched the wood when - “Chief! Chief!”  
You looked over to the medical house where the medic was standing. He looked shocked.  
“What is it?” the chief demanded.  
“Its... it’s the alien! He finally woke up.”  
You looked at the chief, smirking. Then you opened your mouth and started screaming louder than you had done ever before.


	2. Chapter 2

You could still see the red imprints of the ropes on your wrists. You knew they would eventually fade away, hopefully together with the memories.  
At least you were clean. You had hid in the shower for over an hour. While staying with the aliens you hadn’t had much opportunity to shower, so you happily washed your greasy hair and some of the mud and sand off your body. Then you had just stared at the wall of the shower while the water cascaded down on you.  
It was over.  
The Doctor had explained it all to you, that he was sorry, that with Time Lords healing a injured body with just regeneration energy took a very long time. You had assured him that it was all right, that he wasn’t to blame.  
You were alive. He had saved you. Running together to the woods were you knew the TARDIS still stood with angry men behind you.  
You, on your bare feet and tears from happiness in your eyes.  
Him, a disoriented mess who didn’t even have the energy to protest when you hugged him, babbling about how happy you were that he was back.  
You had no idea what he was doing. He had probably collapsed in the nearest chair and was now fast asleep. He had been heavily injured during the crash and running away from people who wanted to kill you after you had just woken up from a sort of coma had to be tiring.  
You had sat next to him a lot. You had even talked to him. Shared your worries about the attention of the chief and that you were now Mrs. Smith. You had told him to get better soon. You had told him he was your best friend and that you loved him.  
You had assumed he wouldn’t be able to hear you then but there was something in the way he had looked at you while he piloted the TARDIS away that made you uncertain.  
You sighed, putting on the bathrobe. You combed your hair gently, staring at yourself in the mirror. It was time to find the Doctor.

The TARDIS was a sentient being. The Doctor had told you that some time ago and it had been a bit of a shock. Now you saw her influence everywhere. Corridors moved, she always lead you in the right direction and she made sure you always had a fresh bouquet of flowers in your room.  
Now she lead you to the Doctor. You somehow felt how she took your hand, showing you where to go. You eventually found his door and softly knocked on it.  
No response.  
You knocked again, frowning. “Doctor?”  
You felt the presence of the TARDIS behind you, a wave of concern and fear washing over you immediately. You knocked again, louder now.  
“Doctor? Is everything all right?”  
The door unlocked, no doubt the TARDIS’ doing.  
You pushed it open and walked into the semi-dark room. You had been in the Doctor’s bedroom once before. When you had contracted some kind of fever with severe hallucinations you had slept here. The Doctor had thought it wouldn’t be safe for you to be alone. He had slept in the chair next to the bed, a book on his lap.  
He was sitting there too, his head in his hands. You sighed. “Everything all right?”  
He didn’t respond so you walked over to him, kneeling down on the floor. You softly reached out to touch one of his hands. He flinched. Only now you noticed he was breathing irregularly. Almost like he was hyperventilating.  
“Doctor? Can you talk to me?”  
He didn’t say anything, he just shook his head.  
“All right. You don’t have to talk to me. I’m here. I’m not going to touch you, I’m just sitting here with you. I’m not leaving.”  
You saw some tears fall down in the darkness and your heart hurt. You didn’t like seeing him like this. He was having a panic attack or something like that. You didn’t even know if Time Lords had them or how they calmed down. You supposed the best you could do was show him you were here and wait until it was over.  
“It’s over,” you began, “it’s over. We’re away from them. We’re never going back to that awful planet. What we are going to do is eat some good food and then you can tell me everything you want to tell me about the TARDIS, how it works. I promise I will listen, even if it’s confusing.”  
You hummed softly, closing your eyes. “You saved me. That’s all that matters.”  
“I almost lost you,” he spoke, his voice shaky.  
“I know.”  
“I can’t lose you. I can’t lose someone again.”  
“I know.”  
“I have a duty of care.”  
“I know.”  
His breathing sped up some more and more than anything you wished you could take his pain away from him. He didn’t show it often but you knew that he was lonely. That he was heartbroken. That he missed his home. That the guilt threatened to crush him every day.  
“Did you hear what I told you while you were in your coma?” you asked him.  
He didn’t respond.  
“Because I meant every word of it.”  
His hand grabbed yours and almost crushed it. You didn’t make a sound, you just let him hold on to you like you were his life buoy. It didn’t matter what you had to do, as long as it helped him.  
“I love you, asanika,” you whispered. You slowly brought his hand to your lips, pressing a kiss on his cold skin. “It means ‘beloved’ and ‘the one who cares for me’. That’s you.”  
You stayed with him for what seemed hours. He slowly calmed down and you dozed off, head resting on his knees. In the darkness the two of you comforted each other. Both knowing that the other cared for them, loved them. And that you never had to be alone.


End file.
